The project will establish the Albany Medical Cooperative Computerized Library Network. It will make the resources of two libraries and one branch library electronically available to the constituents of Albany Medical Center (Albany Medical Center Hospital, Albany Medical College and their affiliated programs), Capital District Psychiatric Center and Albany College of Pharmacy. The long-range goal is to employ advanced technology systems to support quality health care and quality health education through the rapid and efficient delivery of biomedical information services to health practitioners, educators, researchers and administrators at these institutions. A dependable software system will be mounted on dedicated hardware within the AMC Computer Center. The computer system will be employed to achieve the following objectives: 1. provide immediate online access to the holdings of AMC,CDPC and ACP in year one and automate circulation in year two; 2. promote resource sharing between AMC and ACP through coordinated collection development and centralized cataloging; 3. link SLHS's databases to the emerging Albany Medical Center Information Management Network.